Hate At First Sight
by Lizzie818
Summary: Titel gefunden!mein erster..HGDM..Sie müssen lernen miteinander klarzukommen. Draco hat ein geheimnis und Hermine versucht dahinter zukommen...Doch was passiert, wenn Draco es mitbekommt?
1. At the Beginning

Kapitel 1: **At the beginning**

_We were strangers,_

_starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming _

_what we'd have to go through _

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing,_

_at the beginning with you _

"Mann, war das ein tolles Essen.Ich könnte sowas täglich verputzen.", sagte Ron und rieb sich den Bauch."Stimmt,die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen."stimmte Harry ihm zu und schielte kurz zu Hermine herüber, vorbereitet, dass Hermine wieder einen ihrer Vorträge über B.elfe.R anfängt.

"Stimmt".pflichtete sie nur bei und Harry,Ron und Ginny sahen sie komisch an.

"was?"

"Hermine, bist du krank?Geht es dir gut?" ,fragte Ginny,etwas zu besorgt.

"Natürlich.Ich bin einfach nur total müde.",antwortete diese nur und lächelte ihre beste freundin an.

Kurz bevor sie das Potrait der fetten Dame erreicht hatten,kam Professor McGonagall mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

"Miss Granger, dürfte ich sie kurz sprechen?"

Ihre Miene verriet garnichts. Etwas verwirrt antwortete sie ihr und schenkte ihren Freunden einen kurzen Blick,da sie genauso verwundert ausschauten wie sie selbst.

"Ja, selbst verständlich".

Sie nahm Hermine zur Seite und schickte Harry,Ron und Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Professor McGonagall gingen die Treppe wieder hinunter, wobei Professor McGonagall Hermine etwas vor sich schob.

" Wie Sie wissen, sind Sie nun zur Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts ernannt worden,Herzlichen Glückwunsch."sagte McGonagall ohne Hermine wirklich anzusehen."Danke", murmelte diese nur."Professor, wohin gehen wir denn.."

"Nun kommen wir zu dem,nun ja, etwas unangenehmeren Teil.Wie jedes Jahr teilt sich das Schulsprecherpaar eine art..Wohnung,mit einem gemeinsamen Gemeinschaftsraum, Bibliothek und auch Bad.Natürlich werden sie getrennte zimmer für sich allein haben."

Sie gingen einen Korridor entlang,in dem Hermine noch nie zuvor war, was,bei sovielen Abenteuern und verstöße gegen die Hogwart-Regeln fast unmöglich war .

"Das..das ist doch toll, oder nicht" hermine wusste nicht genau was sie zu alldem sagen sollte.

"Bis jetzt klingt alles wunderbar, doch sie müssen wissen,dass ihr Mitbewohner sicherlich nicht sehr zufrieden mit ihnen sein wird."Sagte McGonagall als sie gerate um eine kurve gingen.

"Aber, wieso sollte er denn.-."

Hermine stockte, als sie von Professor McGonagall absah und am Ende des Korridors drei Personen stehen sah, zwei, die sie mehr als nur nicht leiden konnte.Professor Dunmbledore stand da und schaute sie fröhlich an, Snape hatte seine Arme verschränkt,sein fettiges,schwarzes Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und er schaute finster drein.

Und da stand er:

angelehnt an der Wand,schaute Draco Malfoy nur auf den Boden, ohne eine einzige Reaktion zu zeigen,als sie zu ihnen stießen.

"Miss Granger,schön sie zusehen.Ich Gratuliere ihnen für den Posten der Schulsprecherin", begrüßte Professor Dumbledore sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Danke Professor",antworte sie nur knapp.

Sie war immer noch geschockt.

Das war ihr größter Albtraum-Ihr schlimmster!

Sie hatte ihren Blick starr auf Malfoy gerichtet.Das konnte einfach nicht war sein!

"Nun Miss Granger, wie Ihnen Professor McGonagall sicherlich schon mitgeteilt hat,werden Sie sich mit Mr Malfoy ein Quartier teilen, da Sie sich so besser um Ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecherpaar kümmern könnt.Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits in ihre Zimmer gebracht.Haben Sie vielleicht noch irgendwelche Fragen, Miss Granger?"Er schaute sie mit seinen blauen Augen fröhlich an.Hermine sah von Malfoy weg und schaute nun Dumbledore unglaublich an,schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf.

"Nein,Professor."

"Mister Malfoy?" Er schaute nun Malfoy an.Der rührte sich nicht, gab nur ein knappes "nein" von sich.

"Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht und bitte Sie, Morgen Abend um 18.00Uhr zu mir ins Büro zu kommen, um Ihnen Ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecherpaar zu erläutern."

So drehte sich Dumbledore um und ging den Korridor zurück entlang, den sie erst eben benutzen,als er sich wieder umdrehte und Hermine freundlich anlächelte."Übrigens, das Passwort lautet ´Paris et Heleno."

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass Dumbledore noch soetwas wie "Viel Spaß" murmelte,doch bevor sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnten,wehte Snape mit seinem schwarzen Umhang vorbei und befreite sie aus ihren Gedanken.

McGonagall warf ihr noch einen flüchtigen,mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor sie Snape folgte.Nun standen beide da,ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne sich nur einmal anzugucken.Erst jetzt fiel ihr das Potrait auf, das vor ihrem Eingang hin. Darauf war eine hübsche junge Frau zu sehen, in einem wunderschönen Ballkleid, auf einem Fenstersims sitztend und traurig aus dem Fenster schauend.Hermine wusste nicht woher,aber sie kannte dieses Bild.Gerade als sie näher treten wollte, klappte das Bild zur Seite und öffnete somit den Eingang zu ihrem neuen Zuhause für das restliche Jahr.Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Malfoy das Passwort gesagt und ohne Hermine eines Blickes zu würdigen einfach an ihr vorbei gegangen und durch das Potraitloch geklettert.

´Das wird ein hartes Jahr.´ dachte sie, atmete noch einmal tief durch und folgte Malfoy.

Als sie es betrat, klappte ihr der Mund auf.sie stand in einem riesigen Gemeinschaftsraum,der schon fast dem im Gryffindoreturm glich, nur etwas kleiner.Dieser Raum hatte große Fenster mit langen,dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, einen Kamin und ein großes Sofa mit zwei Sesseln,im dunkelen Rot gehalten, boten viele Sitzmöglichkeiten.Viele Bilder von verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern hingen an der Wand,die alle schliefen. Rechts daneben führte ein Durchgang in ihre eigene,kleine Bibliothek,die bis oben hin zur Decke voll mit Büchern stand.Daneben war eine Tür, auf der ´Bad´ mit gold-länzenden Lettern stand.

Hermine wollte gerade die Tür öffnen,als sie eine andere Tür zuschlagen hörte.Ihr Blick fiel somit auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo eine schöne Wendeltreppe, im dunklelen Holz gehalten, stand, die, wie sich Hermine dachte, in ihre Zimmer führte.Sie stieg die Treppe hoch un kam in einem sehr kleinen Flur an.

Dort waren Zwei Türen,auch im dunkelen Holz gehalten.Auf dem rechten stand groß und deutlich ´Draco Malfoy´, auf der linken Hermine Granger´.

Sie öffnete die ihre und kam in einem schönen,großem Zimmer an, mit einem großen Himmelbett,einen Kleiderschrank und einem schreibtisch.Diesmal war alles in einem helleren Holz gehalten.Ihre Koffer standen neben ihrem Bett,der Käfig von Krummbein daneben.Krummbein selbst schleif auf ihrem Bett und schnurrte leise.Gegenüber der Tür war ein Fenster,viel kleiner als das im Gemeinschaftsraum,aber dennoch groß genung.sie gin herüber und setzte sich auf den Fenstersims, ihren Lieblingsplatz.Wenn sie aus dem Fenster schaut, kann sie am besten nachdenken.Sie seufzte.

´Toller Start.Wenn das so weitergeht mit den Überraschungen, kann man mich gleich im St. Mungo einliefern´.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster.Sie musste weit weg vom Gryffindoreturm sein, denn von hier aus konnte man garnicht Hagrids Hütte sehen,die man sonst immer bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster sah.Sie musste an die Besuche bei ihm denken,mit Harry und Ron.Es waren die guten,alten Zeiten.Nun war dies ihr letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts,das letzte mit Harry,Ron,Ginny und auch Hagrid.Danach würde sie sich alleine durchkämpfen müssen.Klar, sie wird sicherlich noch Kontakt zu den anderen haben,doch es wird nicht dasselbe sein.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein.

´Und deswegen lasse ich mir dieser Jahr von Niemanden verbauen,nicht von Snape und schon garnicht von Malfoy.´, dachte sie,stand auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer hinüber.Sie holte ihren Pijama heraus, der aus einer alten Haushose und einem einfachen Top in rot bestand und ging aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus.Bei der ersten Stufe blieb sie kurz stehen und horchte.Kein Mucks kam aus Malfoys Zimmer.Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und lief die Treppe hinunter.Als sie im Bad angekommen war, bestaunte sie es erstmal.Es war sehr groß; eine großes Becken war im Boden angelassen wurden, daneben stand eine große Dusche, in der locker 4 Personen gleichzeitig duschen könnten.An den Wänden war ein großes Mosaik-Bild, das auch eine Meerjungfrau zeigte.

Hermine gönnte sich als erstes ein heißes Bad.An der Badewanne waren 10 verschiedene Hähne, die sie auch aus dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler kannte.Sie drehte einfach drei beliebige Hähne auf.Einer ließ normales Wasser hinein, das aber nach Himbeer roch,ein anderer färbte das Wasser Lila und ließ es aufschäumen.Aus dem letzten kamen bunte Luftblasen hinaus,die nicht zu zerplatzten schienen.

Hermine tat dieses Bad gut.Die Anspannung der letzten Stunde war wie verflogen.Sie genoss einfach diese stille und schlief kurze Zeit später in der Badewanne ein.

Sie träumte von einer wunderschönen Nacht.Der Himmel war voller Sterne,die schön glänzten.Hermine stand alleine in einem traumhaften Rosengarten.Sie hatte eine Wunderschönes weißes Ballkleid an, dazu eine weiße Maske.Plötzlich legte jemand eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen,als...

Sie wachte auf. Das Wasser war schon kalt geworden und der Schaum war auch weg.Etwas verwirrt wegen den Traum, stieg sie langsam aus der Wanne, ließ das Wasser ablaufen und machte sich fertig.Sie schloss die Tür vom Badezimmer hinter sich und trocknete gerade ihr Haar mit einem Handtuch,als das Potrait aufschwang und eine dunkele Gestalt eintrat. Hermine machte einen Satz zurück, ließ ihre Klamotten und das Handtuch fallen.Ganz langsam kam die Gestalt näher und erst als sie ins Kerzenlicht trat,erkannte Hermine, wer es war.

* * *

_So,mein allererstes Kapitel.Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

_Ich habe es etwas umgeändert und auch den Tital geändert!_

_Das Kleid und die Maske müsst ihr euch vorstellen,wie das Kostüm aus Cinderella Sory (mit Hilary Duff)._

_All meine Grammatik-Fehler könnt ihr euch ausdrucken,ausschneiden und einrahmen.Ich habe einfach keine Zeit, es nochmal ganz nachzugucken._

_Bitte reviewt! so kann ich mich verbessern. Wenn ihr auch Ideen habt, was weiter passieren soll, sagts mir einfach.Wenn´s mir gefällt setzte ich es 100 prozentig um._

_ich versuche,so schnell wie möglich, ein neues Chap einzustellen._

_Ciao_


	2. Meet me in the Dark

_Meet me in the dark_

_Meet me in the shadows _

_Past the old graveyard _

_Down Eisenhower road _

_Meet me where the storms _

_blow out on their own dear _

_Meet me in the dark _

_Never let me go _

* * *

"Was machst du denn hier?" Draco Malfoy trat ins Licht und schaute sie etwas überrascht an, fing sich doch schnell wieder.Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, was sich an seiner blassen haut sehr abzeichnete und er trug seinen schwaezen Hogwarts-Umhang.

Hermine,die eigentlich ziemlich froh war, dass es Malfoy war und kein Monster mit 7 Augen und 3 Armen, war im ersten Moment ziemlich sprachlos und brachte nur Bruchteile eines richtigen Satzes hervor.

"Ich..ähm..war..eh..ich meine..ich war..ja..ähm"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.Dadurch fing sie sich wieder-sie hasste diese Arrogante art von ihm, sie so anzugucken.

"Wo warst denn du?", fragte sie ihn und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

Draco ließ die Augenbraue und seine Arme wieder sinken.Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf sie zu.Hermine setzte einen Schritt zurück, atmete dann aber tief ein und stellte sie gerade hin, als ob sie sich vor ihm aufbauen wollte.

eine kleines überhebliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Das, Granger..",fing er an und kam immer näher an Hermine. Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in ihre Augen und Hermine musste leise Schlucken.

Diese Augen..noch niemals zuvor hatte sie solche Augen gesehen..Klar wusste sie, dass er graue Augen hatten, doch nicht, dass sie so...

Hermine schreckte auf ;er stand jetzt nah an ihr.Ihre Körper berührten sich nicht, trodzdem fühlte sie die Wärme, die von ihm ausging.Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr runter, da er fast einen Kopf größer war als sie, und flüsterte schon fast in ihr Ohr:

"...das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

So langsam dieser Moment kam (Hermine kam es vor wie in Zeitlupe), verging er umso schneller ;mit schnellen Schritten ging er zur Treppe hinüber.Er setzte einen Füß auf eine Treppe und drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihr um.

"Übrigens:Netter Schlafanzug.", sagte er und Hermine konnte sein Grinsen spüren, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Hermine rührte sich nicht, bis sie oben eine Tür zuschlagen hörte,sicher, dass Draco außer reichweite war.

Sie hatte Gänsehaut.Als er so nah an ihm stand, wurde ihrmal heiß mal kalt.Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.Und als er ihr noch ins Ohr flüsterte, da lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Langsam verging ihre Gänsehaut und sie hob ihre Klamotten auf, die sie zuvor fallengelassen hat.Noch immer etwas verwirrt wegen der ganzen Situation ging sie die Treppe hinauf, Wieder blieb sie kurz vor der Tür von Draco stehen.Wieder kam kein Laut von innen, doch diesmal konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er da war.

Als sie ihre Tür von inne schloss, überkam sie die Müdigkeit.Als sie auf ihr großes Bett schaute, auf dem Krummbein schon schlief, wollte sie einfach nur schlafen.Sie legte ihre Sachen auf den Stuhl und ging noch einmal kurz zum Fenster.Der Himmel war klar und viele Sterne schimmerten.Vollmaond war es nicht, eine sehr dünne Mondsichel leuchtete von oben herab und spendete etwas Nachtlicht.Sie ließ den Kopf kurz sinken und schaute dann einmal nach rechts und links.Kurz überlegte sie und stieg dann auf den Fenstersims.Sie hielt sich am Fensterrahmen und wollte gerade aus dem Fenster klettern, als sie sich doch umentschied.

"Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", sagte sie leise und musste gähnen.

Sie kletterte wieder vom Fenstersims und schloss das Fenster.

Sie seufzte.´Das wird ein tolles Jahr´, dachte sie sich und schaute nochmal zum Mond.Je länger sie ihn ansah, desto mehr musste sie an diese grauen Augen denken..Dracos Augen..

Sie waren schön, doch diese Ausdruckslosigkeit in ihnen, machte alles zu nichte.Als hätte sie ein begabter Maler gemalt, aber ohne Gefühle.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber wenn sie an den Mond dachte, dachte sie ien diese Augen.Es verwirrte sie nochmehr...

´Du bist nur müde, Hermine.Legt dich schlafen,morgen ist ein neuer Tga und der wird viel besser´, sagte ihre kleine Stimme im Kopf und Hermine musste nochmal gähnen.Sie wande sich vom Mond ab und legte sich ins Bett.Noch kurz dachte sie an die Begegnung eben mit Draco, doch sie war viel zu müde um einen klar denken zu können.Dabei half ihr das Kuschelige warme Bett nicht im geringstem und sie schlief ein... Nicht wissend, dass jemand in ihrer Nähe nicht schlafen konnte.

* * *

So, Das wra nummer 2!

Ich danke euch für die lieben Reviews und natürlich ganz besonders den lieben Reviewern:

Benjoe

Tuniwell

LoverlyNearly

Benjoe : Ich komm auf dein Angebot zurück!;-)

Ich auch endlich einen Titel: "Hate AT First Sight-Love at the Million sight".

Der Text oben passt nicht ganz, aber wenigstens das mit dem Treffen in der Nacht:-)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zuschreiben.

Reviewt bitte ganz fleißig.Egal ob ihr mir sagen woll, dass die Geschichte Mist ist, Super-Klasse oder ihr etwas verändert würdet-Sagts mir einfach!

Liebe Grüße,

eure Lizzie


	3. Questions

Kapitel 3:_ Questions_

_Been disconnected embraced and rejected_

_Either way it doesn't bother me_

_But I keep moving doing what I'm doing _

_Guess that's the way it's s'posed to be _

_Who, what, where, and why _

_Voices walk with me at night _

_Who, what, where, and why _

_Questions of my life _

Die Sonne schien draußen und einige Sonnenstrahlen fielen durchs Fenster des Turmzimmers auf das große Himmelbett.Hermine, die dort drinnen lag und die Strahlen ihr auf die Augen schienen, musste blinzeln und wachte auf.Sie streckte sich im Liegen, bevor sie sich erst dann aufsetzte.Hermine brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie wusste, wo sie war.Als dann alle Erinnerungen des vorherigen Abends wieder hochkamen, ließ sie sich wieder zurück fallen.Sie hatte alle Bilder noch vor ihr:

die das fröhliche Gesicht Dumbledores,McGonagalls Mitleidiges Lächeln,Snapes Kalte Augen und ganz besonders Draco Malfoys Miene.

Es war die ausdruckslose Miene, die er am besten beherrschte,so dachte es sich Hermine.Sie kannte sie nämlich allzugut. Neben der kalten,hasserfüllten Miene und dem Arroganten, überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck, war es die, die er sehr oft benutze.Andere hatte er nie benutzt.

Nur einmal, daran konnte sie sich erinnern, hatte sie Schmerz in seinen Gesichtszügen sehen können.Als im 3. Schuljahr Seidenschnabel auf ihn los ging.Das war der einzige Augenblick, indem sich hermine Sorgen um Draco machte.Sie selbst redete sich aber ein, es war nur, weil sie Angst hatte, dass Hagrid von Hogwarts fliegt.

In diesem Moment musst sie lächeln.Sie erinnerte sich daran,wie sie Malfoy eine geknallt hatte.

Als sie mit Ron und Harry hinunter zu Hagrid gingen und...-

Hermine setzte sich wie vom Blitzgetroffen auf.

Ihre Augen starrten weit geöffnet auf die Wand, auf der die Tür war.

"Wie konnte ich nur..?",fragte sie sich selbst und löste den Blick von der Wand.Schnell schlug sie die Decke weg und stand auf.

Ja, wie konnntest du?´, sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ziemlich gehässig wirkte.´Einfach deine Freunde vergessen können?´

Hermine wusste darauf keine Antwort.Nach den ganzen Ereignissen hatte sie ihre Freunde ganz vergessen.Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, wo sie war.

´Sie machen sich bestimmt sorgen´, dachte Hermine und schnappte sich einige Klamotten(natürlich die Schuluniform) und verließ das Zimmer.Unten an der Treppe angekommen konnte sie nur noch etwas vom platin blondem Haar und dem schwarzen Umhang von Draco sehen, der schon raus aus dem Potrait Loch kletterte.Das Potrait schwang zurück und Draco war verschwunden.Mit runzelnder Stirn ging sie schnell ins Bad und machte sich fertig.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam sah sie auf die Uhr, die über dem Kamin hing.Es war noch sehr früh umd sie bezweifelte, dass Harry und Ron schon so früh aufstehen würden.Für sie ist so eine Uhrzeit noch spät-nacht.

trodzdem machte sie sich schon auf den Weg zur Gr0ßen Halle, Harry und Ron würden schon kommen.

In der Halle angekommen schaute sie sich erstmal um.Wie schon erwartet waren kaum Leute da.Ein paar Hufflepuffs,2 Ravenclaws,kein Gryffindore und nur ein Slytherin.Zu ihrer Verwunderung war es nicht Draco, denn sie dachte, er wäre schon runter zum Frühstück.Doch Blaise Zabini, der netteste Slytherin, den sie je kennengelernt hat, saß da und aß, wobei er noch irgendetwas aufschrieb.Hermine zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und setzte sich an den langen Gryffindore-Tisch, mit dem Blick auf den Slytherin-Tisch gerichtet.Der Tsch war schon reichlich gedeckt, also schenkte sich Hermien erst einen Tee ein und beschmierte dann eine Scheibe Brot mit Erdbeermarmelade.

Eine Weile verging und die Halle füllte sich langsam.Am Lehrertisch saßen schon einige Lehrer.Dumbledore redete mit Professor Flitwick,dem Zauberkunstlehrer, während Professor McGonagall genüsslich an ihrer Tasse nippte und Professor Sprout den Tagespropheten las.Leider war von Harry,Ron und auch Malfoy keine Spur.Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie schielte oft über ihren Tagespropheten,das eine Eule eben Gebracht hatte, hinweg und suchte den Ganzen Slytherin-Tisch nach Malfoy ab.Gerade als sie wieder hinspähen wollte, hörte sie ,dass jemand ihren Namen rief.Sie wendete ihren Blick zum Eingan hin und sah Harry und Ron auf sie zu rennen.

"Hermine!Wo warst du?Wie haben uns sorgen gemacht!" kam es keuchend von Harry, während Ron noch nach Luft schnappte.

"Wir dachten, dir wäre irgendetwas passiert!"

"Du kamst gestern nicht zurück und Parvati meinte, du wärst die ganze Nacht nicht da", meldete sich Ron jetzt zu Wort

Hermine musste lächeln.Sie machten sich so rührend Sorgen um sie, als wären sie ihre großen Brüder.

"Tut mir leid,Jungs.",antwortete sie nur.

Harry und Ron setzten sich.Ron nahm sich ein Brot, während Harry sie immernoch anschaute."Nun?"

"Was nun?", fragte Hermine.

"Na, wo warst du?"

"Achso...Ich bin jetzt Schulsprecherin."

"Wow,das ist doch toll!",sagte Harry.

"escht klasche,Erminne" kam es von Ron.

"Aber wo warst du letzte Nacht?", fragte Harry nochmal nach.

"Naja, die Schulsprecher wohnen nicht mehr in den Schlafsäälen mit den anderen.Sie haben eine Art..Wohnung.Und da war ich gestern.", antwortete Hermine, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach.Mit Absicht ließ sie den Namen des Schulsprechers weg.

"Achso.." sagte Harry nur und widmete sich dem Frühstück.Innerlich musste Hermine aufatmen, weil sie froh war, das Harry nicht weiter nachfragte. Sie nahm einen schluck vom Tee und wollte gerade wieder die Zeitung auffalten,als Ron sich von seinem Frühstück abwante und Hermine die Frage stellte, die sie nicht beantworten wollte.

"Wer ist denn Schulsprecher?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf.Hermine sog die Luft ein und suchte eine Ausrede, um ihn nicht erwähnen zu müssen, als Ginny auf sie zu kam. "Hey Ginny"

"Na ?", antwortete diese,setzte sich neben Hermine und warf ihr Haar zurück."Hey Jungs", sagte sie zu Ron und Harry gewand und schaute Harry etwas länger an als Ron, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Hermine. "Hermine, kommst du mal kurz mit,ich muss mit dir reden.."

"Hermine dankte ihr im Stillen und folgte ihr, schaute Ron und Harry noch kurz entschuldigend an.

Vor der Halle lehnte sich Hermine gegn die Wand und Ginny fing sofort an zu reden.

"Ist es wahr?"

verdutzt schaute Hermine sie an "Ist was wahr?"

"Na, dass du jetzt mit Malfoy zusammen wohnst?"

"Woher weisst du das?" Hermine wurde immer verwirrter.

"Pansy hat sich auf dem Mädchen Klo drüber aufgeregt, dass du jetzt mehr Zeit mit ihrem Dracilein´ verbringst als sie." Das ´Dracilein´hatte sie sehr doll betont.

Hermine sank nur etwas die Wand hinunter.

"Harry und Ron haben keine Ahnug, oder?"

"Die werden ausrasten!", antwortete Hermine nur schlicht.

"Keine Panik, ich brings ihnen schon schonend bei", sagte Ginny mit einem fröhlichem Grinsen.

"Echt?Oh Danke Ginny" Sie rutsche die Wans wieder hoch und umarmte Ginny.Dabei sah sie Draco, der gerade vom Eingangstor hineinkam und auf die große Halle zusteuerte.

"Am besten du gehst jetzt ind dein Zimmer oder hältst dich fern von Orten, an denen die beiden dich finden können", sagte Ginny und Hermine schaute sie an.

"Ja, Danke.Bis Später" ,sagte Hermine etwas abwesen. Ihr Blick folgte immernoch Malfoy, der nun in der Halle verschwand.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe rauf in ihr Zimmer, während Ginny zurück zu Ron und Harry ging.

Hermines Gedanken ordneten sich langsam.Sie hatte gestern etwas übersehen, was gerade eben sehr deutlich wurde...

* * *

So, Das war das dritte.

Vielen Dank an Tuniwell für den lieben Review.

Ich fand der Text oben passt.Denn hier werden viele Fragen gestellt:-)

Naja, habt Spaß dran. Reviewt mir, wenn ihr es mögt.Und wenn ihr es nicht mögt-schreibt mir auch!

Lieben Gruß

Eure Lizzie


	4. Little Voice

The little voice in my head

won't let me forget

The little voice in my head

is never misled

All of this noise

is what keeps me

from making a mess

The little vioce in my head

just won't let me get with you

Kapitel 4

Seit 40 Minuten lag Hermine auf der Couch in dem Gemeinschaftsraum von ihr und Draco und starrte die Decke an.Ihre Füe ließ sie über der Lehne baumeln und ihre Hände hatte sie hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt.

Seit 40 Minuten dachte sie nur über ein und die selbe Sache nach: Draco.

Als sie vorhin mit Ginny unten in der Halle stand und sie Draco ablickt hatte, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sie fragte sich nur eines:

Wo war Draco?

Gestern Nacht,als sie sich begegnet sind- wo war er davor?

Er war draußen-Davon ging Hermine aus. Er hatte seinen Umhang um.

Sie war gestrn so verwirrt und müde, dass sie sich nicht weiter darum kümmerte,woher er kam.Doch jetzt brannte diese Frage in ihr.

Und heute morgen war er doch auch viel früher als Hermine aus ihrer "Wohnung" verschwunden,doch kam erst spät in die große Halle und da kam er auch von draußen...

Hermine setzte sich auf.Sie musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun als über Draco Malfoy nach zudenken..

´Er ist ein Idiot´, sagte sie sich.

_Aber ein ziemlich süßer..._

Das war ihr kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie oft zu verdränegn versuchte..

´Ist er Garnicht´

_Und wieso hast du ihn gestern Nacht so angestarrt?_

´Hab ich nicht

_Und ob, gib es doch zu!_

´Vielleicht..

_Vielleicht?Träum weiter.Es ist doch nichts neues,dass er der süßeste Boy auf Hogwarts ist.._

´Schon möglich.Trodzdem;er ist ein Todesser.´

_Das weisst du doch garnicht._

´Sein Vater ist einer..´

_Na und?Deine Eltern sind Zahnärzte.Heißt das, du wirst auch eine?_

´Nein.Aber er ist fies und gemein.Er denkt er wäre so rein und hätte das Recht mich zu beleidigen.´

_Wann hat er dich denn das letzte Mal beleidigt,he?_

Hermine hielt kurz inne und dcahte nach.Ihr viel nichts ein.Er hatte sie wirklich lange nicht mehr beleidigt.Nicht mal letztes Jahr.

Sie ließ sich wieder zurück auf die Couch fallen un hielt sich die Hände vor der Stirn,die etwas ihre geschlossenen Augen verdeckten.

_Siehst du , _sagte ihre kleine Stimme und sie klang irgendwie sehr überzeugend.

"Halt die Klappe!"

"Führst du Selbstgespräche,Granger?"

Hermien fuhr sofort hoch und riss die Augen auf. Draco stand im Raum,während hinter sich das Potrait langsam vor das Loch schob.Er hat ein Grinsen auf den Lippen und Hermine fühlte ich ertappt.

Die letzten Worte hatte sie wohl laut ausgesprochen.

"Was?Ich..nein..ich hab nur..ach,ist auch egal", sagte sie und stand auf.

"Wie du meinst.", sagte Draco nur, zuckte dabei mit den Achseln und ging die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.Er trug wieder seinern Umhang und in der einen Hand hielt er ein Buch und etwas,das Hermine nicht erkennen konnte.

Sie musste jetzt raus.Ihr wurde hier alles zu viel.Sie wollte nicht über Draco Malfoy nachdenken.Sie musste jetzt mit ihm Wohnen,na und? Es reicht doch,wenn sie nah bei einander leben, dann müssen sie auch nicht viel mit einander sprechen und auch nicht über den anderen nachdenken..Oder?

Hermine ging hoch in ihr Zimmer,schnappte sich ihren Umhang und gin raus zum See.Die frische Luft würde ihr gut tun.

Doch nachdem sie einige Runden um den See gegangen war und auch einige Zeit verflogen war, wusste sie nichts, was sie tun sollte.

Sie beschloss, in die Bücherei zu gehen und ein gutes Buch zu lesen.

In der Bibliothek angekommen suchte sie sich ein gutes Buch und fing an zu lesen. Doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.Immer wieder sah sie Draco vor ihren Augen und hörte ihre innere Stimme.

Sie seufzte schwer und schaute aus dem Fenster,als sie Draco da unten erblickte.Er ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.Doch ehe Hermine sehen konnte,ob er nun in den Wald hinein ging,wurde sie leicht an der Schulter gepackt.Hermine erschreckte sich,stieß einen kurzen,aber leisen Schrei aus und haute mit ihrem Knie gegen ein Regal. "AU!"

"Sorry,wir wollten dich nicht erschrecken." Harry schaute sie entschuldigend an.Ron stand nah hinter ihm.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte sich Hermine wieder zurück zum Fenster,doch Draco war verschwunden.Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo erkennen.Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu den beiden um. "Macht nichts.Was gibts?"

Harry schaute Ron kurz an,der trat dann Wort und schaute Hermine eindringlich in die Augen.

"Stimmt das?"

Hermine schaute ihn nur verwirrt an.Was meinte er?

Nun trat Harry etwas näher und schaute ihr in die Augen.Aber nicht wie Ron,sondern irgendwie...besorgt?

"Wohnst du jetzt mit Malfoy zusammen?Ginny hat es uns heute morgen erzählt."

Hermine nichte nur stumm.

"Hermine nein!Er ist der Feind!Er ist ein Todesser!",brach es sofort aus Ron heraus.

"Nun mal langsam,Ron.Ich hab mir das sicherlich nicht gewünscht.Daran kann ich auch nichts ändern." Plötzlich wurde sie etwas wütend.Waren das eben Vorwürfe von Ron?

Harry mischte sich ein.

"Hermine,versteh das nicht falsch,wir machen uns Sorgen.Du weisst wer Malfoy ist und du sollst einfach nur Vorsichtig sein,okay?"

Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.

Daraufhin musste sie auch lächeln."Danke,Jungs.Aber ich bin nicht mehr klein,ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

"Aber du weisst,dass wir da sind.Du kannst immer zu uns kommen." Ron legte ihr seine Hand auf die andere Schulter.

Sie konnte nicht anders und musste beide umarmen.

Zu dritt saßen sie ne weile da und redeten,als Hermine plötzlich auf die Uhr schaute."Mist"

Schnell stand sie auf und rief Harry und Ron ein"Muss Weg" hinterher,da sie ihr verwundert hinterher schauten.

Schnell rannte sie durch die halbe Schule durch Korridore und schlitterte fast in den letzten Korridor, in dem Dumbledores Büro lag.Vor dem Eingang stand Professor McGonagall und wartete wohl schon auf sie.

"Miss Granger,da sind sie ja.Beeilung,der Schulleiter wartet schon."

"Es tut mir leid", brach sie tief Luft holen hervor.

"Schon in Ordnung.Zitronenlolli."

In der Wand bewegte sich etwas und eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein.

"Nun aber schnell",drängte McGonagall und schiebte sie etwas zur Treppe.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Hermine die Treppe hoch und blieb vor einer schönen hölzernden Tür stehen.Sie atmete einmal tief ein und klopfe kurz an die Tür,als von drinne eine Stimme zu hören war.

"Herein."

* * *

So,das ist das 4. 

Tut mir leid,dass ihr so lange warten musstet.Ich wollte meine Ferien halt auskosten.Und da ich ja schon am Mittwoch zur Schule muss,hab ich mich rangesetzt und hab geschrieben. Ich hoffe,es gefällt euch.

Das Lied oben ist von Hilary Duff-Meinem Absoluten LieblingsStar!Ich liebe sie und das Lied ist auch eins meiner Lieblinge..

Ich finde,es passt gut zum dem Teil mit ihrer inneren Stimme..

Einen Fetten Danke an meine ganzen lieben Reviewer:

fly-mausi-fly ,BlackAngel8 und Tuniwell.

Ich würde mich aber über mehr Reviews noch mehr freuen..

So als verspätetes Oster-Geschenk.

Übrigens:

Frohe Ostern noch!


End file.
